


I'm never too lost when I'm with you

by wepreachelectric (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AAAAAA, Fluff, Gazing, M/M, Phanfiction, Stargazing, Staring, Stars, oh my stars this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are always getting lost, but in totally different places and with completely different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm never too lost when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy im almost disgusted at myself, but you know.. also i wrote this because I just can't finish my other fic and just go ahead and enjoy this stupid thing, won't you?

There was something about the stars that just so happened to capture Phil Lester’s attention whenever they were out. They just always seemed so far away, but yet they shone so bright, there was no missing a bright star

Phil would often drift off from a conversation once he could see the stars all lit up. He would leave in the middle of a sentence to gaze up into the heavens and count all the little lights. Once he was gone, it was almost impossible to bring him back to his senses, well, to most people.

Whenever Phil’s mind went elsewhere and he was stuck staring at the endless expanse of sky ahead, Dan laughed. It never ceased to amuse him how easily he could get sidetracked over the littlest of things.

Sometimes, he would walk over and stare up with the other man, pointing out any constellations he could make out and laughing at the ones that Phil made up himself. (His favorite was rocket the lizard, which spread across the whole sky on a clear night)

Other times Dan would just watch from afar, taking it all in. And instead of going stargazing, he’d go Phil-gazing and admire every curve and slope and plain of his body. Staring in wonderment in the beauty set in front of him.

* * *

 

When it came to drifting off, the two of them, Dan and Phil were the absolute worst. They were walking home from the shop, when Phil dragged Dan by the hand over to a park where “you can see the stars so well from over here! It’s just so clear!” And they sat and gazed at the sky until the ice-cream in their bag, the whole reason for their outing was melted and they had to turn back and get some more.

“This is all your fault you spoon,” Dan laughed, he didn’t mind too much at all though.

* * *

 

They were sat with Louise, out on her porch. It was the middle of summer and Darcy was in  bed, and it was time for the grown-ups to talk. Louise was on the rocking chair she had out, while of course, Dan and Phil were sat together on the swing bench.

“You know Louise, I don’t rea-” but Phil had cut himself off with the stars, already too far away to be pulled back to earth.

Dan just laughed and slotted his fingers through Phil’s and raked his eyes over Phil’s face, and it mustn’t have been that long, but he could hear Louise chuckling to herself.

“Oh, I just find it so funny how the two of you drift off. One of you’s lost in the stars, while the other gets lost in their eyes.” she smiled, “You know he does the same to you right?”

Quickly, Dan tore his eyes away from Phil, a blush creeping up his neck. But of course he knew. He could feel the other’s eyes on him always, or at least he saw it after editing a video or looking back at pictures at an event. Maybe he should start paying attention more.

 

* * *

 

Phil had walked over just to close the curtain, but had been over by the window for close to twenty minutes now, just looking at the stars.

Dan, tired of sitting alone on the couch, walked over to him, but instead of the sky, his eyes had drifted off to Phil’s face again. Dammit, but he just looks so nice here in the lights from the city…

“It’s a beautiful night out isn’t it?”

“Actually no, the sky’s full of clouds, and I can see you staring at me you know, there’s a reflection in the window, Dan.”

“Wha- no, I wasn’t”

“But you were,” Phil countered, moving to stand behind the brunette and wrap his arms around his waist, and settling his chin on Dan’s shoulder. “I’m never too lost to know you’re looking.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, id be sorry, but this is too cute


End file.
